Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display panel with a bezel area of a reduced width. Especially, the present disclosure relates to a display panel having a non-display areas extending along a plane different from a plane along which a flat display area extends.
Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, various flat panel display devices are available to overcome many drawbacks of the cathode ray tube such as heavy weight and bulk volume. The flat panel display devices include the liquid crystal display device (or LCD), the field emission display (or FED), the plasma display panel (or PDP) and the electroluminescence device (or EL).
With light weight and thin thickness, the panel type display can be applied to the display images for mobile communication devices and/or portable/personal information devices. Nowadays, for the portable or mobile applications, the requirement for the thinner, lighter and having lower power consumption display panel is ever increasing.
An inorganic light emitting diode display device is a type of an electroluminescence display device. As a self-emitting display device, the electroluminescence display device has the advantages of a higher response speed, higher brightness and a large viewing angle. The organic light emitting diode comprises the organic light emitting material layer, and the cathode and the anode which are facing each other with the organic light emitting material layer therebetween.
The organic light emitting diode display (or OLED) using the organic light emitting diode can be divided into two types: (i) the passive matrix type organic light emitting diode display (or PMOLED) and (ii) the active matrix type organic light emitting diode display (or AMOLED). Furthermore, the OLED may be divided into two types according to the direction of the emitted light: the top emission type and the bottom emission type.
The organic light emitting diode display may be formed as a flexible display. The flexible active matrix type organic light emitting diode display (or Flexible AMOLED) shows the video data by controlling the current applying to the organic light emitting diode using the thin film transistor (or TFT).